


A crow has fallen

by strawbearii



Series: Haikyuu ship angst [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gun Violence, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbearii/pseuds/strawbearii
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu ship angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008609
Kudos: 5





	A crow has fallen

It's a gloomy, cold day, as crows fly in to mourn the loss of one of their own. The wind is howling through the sky, carrying the sounds of devastation, sounds of sorrow from the crows. One is silent though, their head hanging down, they're not crying; they're just silent. The flock starts to fly away one by one, and soon only one remains, the silent crow finally makes a noise; a scream of pain, of sorrow. "Why did you have to leave me" it cries, sobbing onto the cold stone of the fallen crow, "I loved you and you left me!" it screams, knowing that there would be no reply. 

"You took him away from me!" the crow shouts at the air, "You did this" its sobs. The crow is now grabbing onto the stone, feeling that if he lets go, it will also be taken away from him. A week ago the two crows would be flying, together, laughing as they would bump into each other playfully. Until one day the bigger crow started falling, the smaller trying too hard to catch him but, he wasn't fast enough. All a sudden everything stopped in time, the smaller crow staring at the body of his best friend, his one true love, and he wept.

It was Thursday after practice, it started pouring rain when the two crows made their way to the shop, quickly they ran into the store to escape the raging storm outside. Shaking off the extra droplets from their jackets they started walking towards the snacks, in comfortable silence, they browsed the selection as they heard the ding of the bell for the door. All a sudden there was a scream, the bigger crow put his finger to his mouth, "Stay quiet, I'm going to check it out" he whispered to the smaller crow, and as much as the smaller one wanted to protest; he was frozen. As the bigger crow sneaked off, the smaller is silent, waiting for the bigger to come back to him.

Minutes passed and the smaller grows more anxious, suddenly there was a shout, "Get outta the way kid!" a voice yelled out, one that the smaller crow does not recognize. He started to panic, a million thoughts ran through his head, as he slowly crept to get a better view, "I said move! I won't hesitate to shoot" he heard the man yell again, moving faster he finally finds a spot where he can see, his eyes widened in fear as he sees the bigger crow standing in front of a man a gun facing him. He started crying softly, silently pleading that his friend will be okay. "I'm sorry sir but I can't-"

-bam-

The only thing the crow can remember after that is sobbing over the body of his best friend, the smell of metal filling his nose, the deep red seeping into his clothing. His clothes stained with the blood of the fallen crow, he remembers being pulled away, someone holding him to their chest. That night he cried, he couldn't stop- he wanted to not feel the pain in his chest anymore, he just wanted it all to stop. The crow unwraps his arms from the cold stone, he looks down at it, his best friend- gone in a flash. How will the flock get by without him? how will he get by without him? the answer is he won't, for the rest of his life he is going to be a reminder to himself that his friend is gone. A reminder of what could have been, If he had reacted sooner if he had done something- if he had just, tried.

The crow reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a piece of folded notebook paper, "I was going to give this to you that day, I'm sorry I was too slow" he whispers to the grave, after placing it down on the grave, he turns away; "We'll meet again." and flies away.

The note reads;

Dear Sawamura Daichi ,

Each year that goes by where we remain friends, I love you even more. No matter if we’re one mile or 1,000 miles apart, each year of friendship keeps getting better and better. I hope I have proven myself to you the way you have proven yourself to me, even though you never even needed to. I have fallen in love with you, and if you don’t feel that same that’s okay, but you deserved to know.

Sincerely, Sugawara Kōshi


End file.
